Removal of insects from areas such as restaurants has traditionally been a three-step process. First, the insects are attracted by light or scent. Second, they must be captured or immobilized. To accomplish this, devices utilized chemicals, electrical cremating and macerators. Finally, the captured insects must be removed, usually by filters or manual cleaning. These methods are unattractive and relatively unsanitary.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a quiet, safe, and sanitary method for removal of insects from the air. Moreover, a real need exists for an aesthetically pleasing apparatus which is compatible with food, small children and interior decor.